The present invention relates to a binocular with a shading device, particularly to the type having a pair of telescopes adjustably mounted under a shading device or hat permitting direct observation of distant objects.
The binoculars, monoculars, or telescopes are known in the art, which have an arrangement of lenses or mirrors or both that gather visible light permitting direct observation of distant objects, while the hats cover the head for shading and other purposes.
In the events, such as hiking, mountain climbing, or bird watching, one might need a binocular for a close look and a hat for screening against light or heat. However, neither one can perform or accomplish both objectives at once.
Frequently, one may need to carry the binocular during the event that is inconvenient when, in particular, additional object, such as pop corns or soft drink, is to be taken.
In addition, since the hat and the binocular are separately stored, they may be forgottn. In other words, one might miss good parts of the events mentioned above.